


Alphameld

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Forms, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Incest, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Twincest, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 23 - Size DifferencePreview: Stiles couldn't hide his true feelings about the alpha twins and their melded form.





	Alphameld

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know in the show that Stiles calls them the V*ltron wolf....but I flat refuse because *handwaves at the mess of that fandom*
> 
> I will not invite them to accidentally stumble on this fic by tagging the proper name of that wolf form from canon.

Being surrounded by even more werewolves than normal was total bullshit, in Stiles' opinion. He had a hard enough time trying to keep his scents to himself, but now with the alphas roaming around town and the alpha twins sharing his school and, more importantly, his locker room, Stiles was ready to crawl out of his skin. He had gotten really good at pretending around his own pack, jokingly throwing off questions about his strangely timed spikes of arousal, but the twins kept staring at him in the most unnerving way - like they knew exactly how much of a lie it all was.

When Ethan and Aiden cornered him in the locker room after practice one day, there was no getting around it. No amount of sarcastic joking or fumbled lies could overwrite the scents he was pumping out into the room.

"See, you keep saying that you don't want it, that you're not hot for our alpha form, but you forget we can hear your heart, smell how much your cock starts dripping every single time we merge." Ethan's got the cockiest smirk Stiles has ever seen plastered onto his face, and Stiles has spent time with every living Hale so that isn't something he thinks lightly.

"I may be very straight, but we share everything when we're merged. And you're very enticing to us." Aiden's gaze is less hungry than Ethan's, but it doesn't help the situation starting to grow in Stiles' shorts. Because they're right - he's lying every single time he pretends like their massive alpha form doesn't get him excited. He usually has to go home and cram his fingers inside himself after their run-ins. It's getting fucking ridiculous.

"Aiden has agreed that we can have this. Have you." And wait, what? Stiles feels like he missed a step in this conversation somewhere. Several steps, because Ethan has him crowded up against the tiled wall of the showers and Stiles doesn't even remember backing up into them at all. Stiles thinks he'll miss more as his eyes start to flutter closed when Ethan's face shifts and he drops his nose to Stiles' throat, running it up the slide, tongue dragging in its wake to taste the salt of his skin. He may or may not let out a squeak that morphs into a groan when Ethan presses against his front, grinding a very nicely sized bulge against Stiles' own.

"All you have to do is say yes, and you can have us too." It's Aiden speaking again, Ethan still focused on Stiles' throat. He slits his eyes open when he feels hands skim between their bodies, can watch as Aiden's palms slide up his brother's torso, lifting Ethan's shirt out of the way. Aiden is pressed in tight to Ethan's back, already shirtless himself. Possibly also pants-less if that pile of denim behind him is any indication, and all of Stiles' kinky taboo buttons are being pressed.

"Yes." It's not very loud, nor very confident, but it makes the twins both grin at him sharply. Ethan leans back a bit, making Stiles whine at the lack of contact, but it's only so he can let Aiden get at the button and zipper of his jeans. Stiles can see the way his cock twitches hard in his shorts when Aiden spends longer than he should rolling his hand over his brother's crotch, practically caressing the bulge of Ethan's cock before he frees it from his jeans. He's pretty sure he's muttering expletives as Aiden slides Ethan's jeans to the floor, hands roaming over his brother's body before he stands back up, arms wrapped around his twin. 

Aiden presses a kiss to Ethan's shoulder, one hand roaming across his chest, tweaking his nipples, the other scratching through the wiry hair below his navel before wrapping around his cock, stroking it once before holding it steady by the base. Stiles is fixated on the way they're pressed together, wondering if Aiden is hard at all, if he's nestled right up between his brother's cheeks, his own cock practically throbbing in need. It's the only excuse he has for how long it takes him to realize they're waiting on him. He doesn't think he's ever moved as fast in his life as he does when stripping out of his own clothes, kicking them out of the way, not caring where they end up. He's rewarded for it by Ethan crowding him again, Aiden's hand gripping his cock too and stroking them a few times together while Ethan mouths at his neck before they're moving away and he's being roughly spun until his front is pushed against the tiles.

"Spread your legs, pull your cheeks apart. Show us your tight little virgin hole." Stiles thinks about protesting, about arguing the virgin comment, but anything he said would be a lie, and the twins have proven they're not above calling him on those. Instead he thunks his forehead against the cool tiles before shifting his stance so his legs are spread wide, reaches back to expose himself, shivering at how slutty it makes him feel. He's not expecting it when Ethan draws back and spits on his hole before rubbing his thumb over it, making it twitch under his touch.

"Fuck." Stiles pushes back into it. Arches his back a little more, hears the twins laugh softly behind him.

"You're so responsive, so eager." Ethan's thumb breaches his hole and it doesn't hurt, despite the lack of proper lube, it just feels a little strange. Good strange. There's a jostling behind him and then warm air rushes over his hole. He can feel and hear it when Ethan spits again, pulling the tip of his thumb free to rub around Stiles' rim with more pressure, and then there's a tongue on him. He bucks backwards into the sensation of warm and wet, gets firm hands wrapping around his waist and forcing his hips still, and then the tongue is back, lapping over his hole again and again, getting him wet.

"You should feel lucky Stiles, my brother eats ass so well but so rarely."

"How-" Stiles cuts off when Ethan's tongue pushes inside of him, forcing his hole to spread around it.

"How do I know? How do you think?" Aiden's words make his cock twitch again, makes his brain picture the two of them together, Ethan devouring his brother's hole. "My brother has always been the exception when it comes to sex. Now you will be too, at least when we're together." 

Stiles hears more shuffling and then there's an increased squelching sound. He twists as much as he can to look behind him, sees Aiden on his knees behind his brother, face pressed between his cheeks. It's too much, pushes him too close to the edge, and he turns his face back to the tile, tries to steady his breathing and get himself under control. As soon as he feels like he's no longer seconds away from coming, he relaxes, and isn't at all surprised when Ethan takes advantage and pushes two fingers into him. Stiles rocks back into the thrusts as much as he can before he feels cool liquid pouring over his hole, Ethan's mouth retreating. The fingers press and twist inside of him, lubing him up, and then there's more shuffling as Ethan stands, his cockhead slipping up Stiles' crack and rubbing against his hole.

"Ready for me?"

"Wait, just...I thought you were going to do the thing. The meld. First." The twins laugh in unison behind him.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be getting our melded form. I just want to make sure you're open enough to take it. Aiden will join us when you are. But maybe you'd like to be able to watch it happen?"

"Yeah, yes. That is definitely a yes." Stiles turns around when Ethan makes room and releases his hips, doesn't fight at all when Ethan hooks his arms beneath Stiles' knees and lifts him, using the wall to keep him braced as he lines up his cock. When drops Stiles down enough to impale him on it, Stiles cries out, not caring that they're still at the school and anyone might hear him. Ethan just holds him in place while he adjusts to the stretch and fullness, waiting until Stiles' eyes focus on him before he starts thrusting in and out, long and slow strokes that ache in the best way. Stiles doesn't even realize he's babbling until he stops, distracted by the way Aiden moves behind his brother, knees bending before straightening, causing Ethan to gasp.

"Okay brother?" Aiden's voice is dark, concern overlayed by something like smugness.

"Fuck, yes, always. God you feel good, been too long." They both groan when Aiden snaps his hips forward and Stiles realizes that he's fucking Ethan as Ethan fucks him. Has to clamp a hand on his cock to stop himself from shooting off already, feels the way his hole relaxes even as he denies himself. He wishes they'd done this in front of the mirrors instead of in the shower, wants to see.

"Some other time, today we have plans." Aiden's words hold a trace of humor and Stiles realizes he must've spoken his thoughts aloud. When he's sure again that he won't be coming quite yet, he releases his cock, wraps his arms around Ethan's neck to help hold himself up, is rewarded with harder, faster thrusts. He knows the movement is making Ethan fuck back onto his brother's cock and it's quite possibly the hottest way he could have ever pictured to lose his virginity. At least until Aiden pushes closer, forces Stiles to shift his arms until they're splayed over identical sets of shoulders. The twins start to meld into their alpha form as they both keep thrusting, and Stiles has the slightly hysterical thought that it brings whole new meaning to the phrase 'beast with two backs' except then he notices the stretch in his hole, the way Ethan's cock is growing inside of him. Not just Ethan's anymore, the melded alpha wolf - alphameld, whatever the fuck it is - and Jesus fuck it's a stretch but he feels so fucking full. 

"Christ, you've got to be as wide as a beer can." The words are out on gasps as he tries to relax into it, wills his body to adjust.

"Mmm, and twice as long." The growled voice doesn't even sound like the twins anymore, but Stiles can't deny the truth of the words. If he thought he'd been impaled on Ethan's cock, it was nothing compared to this. They did some sort of rolling motion with the alphameld hips, cock only tugging a little as it slid in and out, but it changed the angle and Stiles saw stars as his cock hardened again. He hadn't even realized the pain of the stretch had made him soft, but he felt dizzy with the rush of sudden hardness, felt a sparking tingle up his back as that fat cock pressed against his prostate.

"Oh God, do that again." Stiles adjusted his grip around their neck, rolling his hips down to meet their upward roll. It was so much, almost on the edge of too much, but every rolling thrust lit him up inside, his body giving in to the stretch, opening up and taking it until he was practically bouncing on that monstrous cock. He was so lost in the haze that he didn't notice when the base started to swell, not until it was almost too big to push in, finally feeling the extra pressure and force. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, what the fuck?"

They didn't answer him, instead adjusting their hold, oversized hands wrapping around his thighs from beneath, claws pricking into his skin as their grip tightened, tiny droplets of blood welling up. Their nostrils flared at the new scent, pupils eating up the red irises as they started yanking him down, forcing the engorged bulb past his already swollen rim. The pressure made him scream, but his erection didn't flag this time, his cock weeping precome, so he did the only thing he could. Stiles let one of his arms drop, head falling forward onto their chest as he stripped his cock hard, vision starting to blacken around the edges as he got closer to orgasm. It was only a few more hard downward pulls before they forced the bulb back inside of him and stuck, the flesh swelling and locking them together, insistently rubbing against his prostate. It was too much, everything much too much, and Stiles felt himself start to come just before he blacked out.

Stiles feels wrung out when he comes to, his hole aching and dripping, sitting in a puddle of come. He isn't sure how long he's been out but it can't have been very long, everything still feels warmly wet. He's leaned against a hard chest, an arm wrapped around his waist, holding him up. He can feel fingers toying with his hole, dipping in and twisting around, and he feels so fucking open that he's sure he's gaping. Positive that he's never going to be the same again, no way could his body recover from the way he was split open. There's a soft rumbling from behind him that he feels more than he hears.

"You took it so well, better than I expected. And your hole, when we finally slipped out...I wanted to fuck right back inside of you, but even we need more time than that to recover. And I didn't want to break you. You've been out for almost an hour, Aiden got worried."

"You got worried. I told you he'd be fine eventually." Ethan scoffs from behind him and Stiles thinks the truth is somewhere between the two. It doesn't matter, Ethan's body is warm, keeping him comfortable even as the air around them cools. He wants a shower but he also doesn't even want to think about standing, especially not when Ethan presses his fingers in deeper and Stiles sees black veins snaking up his arm, feels the flooding relief of the werewolf pain-sucking mojo kick in. He'll ask in a little bit, when Ethan is done playing with his hole, when Aiden stops staring at him in a way Stiles is still too drained to analyze. Soon probably. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
